


Barista Boy

by captain_xann



Series: Crazy Twitter AU Headcannons [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: Changmin is the new barista at the Starlet Cafe, employed mostly because of his skill in making incredible latte art but also because he's extremely cute and tall and shy





	Barista Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Another Random AU of the boys, this time as Baristas (cannon fuled by a double shot of espresso I had by a rather cute barista boy at work):

Changmin is the new barista at the Starlet Cafe, employed mostly because of his skill in making incredible latte art but also because he's extremely cute and tall and shy and that appeals to the young university girls that come by the starlet cafe beacuse Starlet cafe is famed for hiring only cute idol looking boys as per owner Siwon's personal marketing strategy.

The pay is good and the cafe is near his school & for some reason owner Choi always allows him to move his work schedule according to his school schedule so Changmin isnt complaining.

Changmin also isnt' complaining about the new regular he's been secretly stalking in the café;

A frazzled ball of clumsiness and seemingly always running late 2nd year classical dance student Jung Yunho, who's mad rush at 8.45am to the cafe for his regular ice chocolate + strawberry muffin combo means he has a 9am class in the building 30 mins away from the café

This happens for a whole semester until the school schedule puts Changmin at odds with whichever time Strawberry Muffin goes to school and now Changmin no longer gets to see Yunho and pouts to high heavens and is generally all sorts of miserable

So he quits the job also because school is getting increasingly hectic and because the failing of the girl's high pitch screams are starting to affect his hearing and as a student of classical music, the ability to hear is probably more impt than earning $15/hr

And so Classical pianist Shim Changmin has somewhat more time on his schedule than before and is now able to enrol in 1 more elective class which he signs up without reading the fine print.

Cues to the first day of elective class when he realizes he really should read the fine print because this class requires a partner and he has no partner and the prof looks at him and is 2 seconds away from turning him away when the door opens to a frazzle ball of sunshine at 9.15am carrying an iced mocha (that's not chocolate) + blueberry muffin (that's not strawberry either) because the class is 30 mins away from the Starlet cafe and lo and behold, doesnt read fine print either and therefore by default becomes Changmin's new partner

And this is how Shim Changmin, painfully shy 1st year classical pianist became friends with the heartthrob & clumsy Dance major Jung Yunho who is no longer running late because no one nags like Shim nags and also cuz his personal ice choco will melt if he's late – The End


End file.
